1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver module. The transceiver module is configured to convert data signals from a first serial transmission medium to a second serial transmission medium. The invention more particularly concerns an optical transceiver module having a High Speed Serial Data Connector which is pluggable, for instance, into a host device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Computer networks and channels are constantly evolving in an effort to transmit more data faster over longer distances without the data being corrupted. At the same time the structure of the system needs to be simplistic and uniform so as to increase standardization and interchangeability. In an effort to address the problem, a committee for Fibre Channel was formed which published an American National Standards Institute (ANSI) standard, ANSI X3T11. Development of Fibre Channel standards are continuing. Other sources of Fibre Channel information can be found in xe2x80x9cWhat is Fibre Channel?,xe2x80x9d by Jan Dedek and Gary Stephens, Fourth Edition, 1999, ANCOT Corporation, and xe2x80x9cFibre Channel, Volume 1: The Basics,xe2x80x9d by Jan Dedek and Gary Stephens, 1995, ANCOT Corporation. Fibre Channel is a melding of traditional network and channel philosophies. Fibre Channel is a standard which has as a goal the high speed transfer of uncorrupted data over long and short distances at a reasonable price. Fibre Channel uses links to connect to ports of a node. Typically, a copper cable or an optical fiber is the link. A node represents a device such as a disk drive, a printer, a work station, a host device, etc. The port of the node is the input/output interface. Fibre Channel requires that each node have at least one port, and that each port have a first fiber for transporting data to the node and a second fiber for transporting data from the node.
High speed transmission of data over a copper cable link or an optical fiber link is suitable over relatively short distances of approximately twenty-five meters. Copper cable links are not suitable for transmitting data past distances of approximately twenty-five meters due to loss of signal power without using a relay to boost power. Contrastingly, optical fiber links transmit data with acceptable power loss up to distances of approximately ten kilometers. However, copper cable links are less expensive than optical fiber links. Conmmonly, copper cable links are terminated with either a DB-9 connector or a High Speed Serial Data Connector (HSSDC); and fiber optic cable links are terminated with a Fibre Channel approved SC connector.
Many of the nodes have ports which accept copper cable links and as such have DB-9 or HSSDC connector receptacles, or the ports accept fiber optic cable connectors and as such have SC connector receptacles. The hardware of the ports are, typically, permanently mounted to the printed circuit board or chassis of the node. Thus, nodes exist having ports which accept either only a copper cable link or an optical fiber link.
Typically, businesses begin small and grow larger. So, it is reasonable that a new businessperson investing in Fibre Channel technology would purchase copper cable link compatible nodes, since the new businessperson does not have large distances over which to transmit data between nodes. Over time, the businessperson""s venture grows as does the businessperson""s need for transmitting data between nodes which are separated by long distances. Such a situation is distressing to the businessperson who has invested large amounts of resources in a copper cable link based system. The businessperson must now purchase optical fiber link compatible nodes and optic fiber links. Such an outlay of capital is not desired. It is desirous to salvage the copper cable link compatible nodes to be used with the optical fiber links. This may be true for other area networks in addition to Fibre Channel.
As further background, a High Speed Serial Data Connector (HSSDC) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,027, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such a High Speed Serial Data Connector is shown in FIGS. 4-17. Industrial technical standard documents ANSI X3TI 1/FC-0, ANSI X3TII, and ANSI X3T10.1 specify requirements of the High Speed Serial Data Connector. FIG. 4 is a top view of an ANSI approved High Speed Serial Data Connector 200. FIG. 5 is a side view of the ANSI approved High Speed Serial Data Connector 200. FIGS. 4 and 5 show a housing 201, an electrical cable 202, a conductive shield 203, a bending strain relief 204, and an insulating overmold 205. FIG. 5 further shows contacts 206, a circuit board 207, a holder 208, conductors 209, and a strain relief 210. FIG. 6 is a top view of the housing 201. The housing 201 includes a latch arm 211, a front end 212, a top side 213, a rear 214, and a front mating end 215. FIG. 7 is a side view of the housing 201. FIG. 7 further shows a latch finger 216, and a slit 217. FIG. 8 is a side view, partially in section, of the housing 201. FIG. 8 further shows a bottom side 218, a second window 220, a first window 221, channels 223, a tongue 224, an opening 225, a front wall 226, a cavity 228, grooves 229, an open top side 230, air gaps 231, a ramped projection 232, a bottom side 233. FIG. 9 further shows sides 219, a front portion 222, and an end wall 227. FIG. 10 is an end view of the housing 201. FIG. 11 is a front view of the holder 208. The holder 208 includes exterior ends 234, projecting tapered latch fingers 235, passages 236, and a front end 237. FIG. 12 is a top view of the holder 208. FIG. 13 is a section view of the holder 208 further showing a rear end 238, and a recess 239. FIG. 14 is an end view of the holder 208. FIG. 15 is a top view of the electrical contacts 206 further showing a carrier strip 240, and narrow tips 241. FIG. 16 is an edgewise view of one of the contacts 206 further showing various bends 242. FIG. 17 is an edgewise view of the combination of the contacts 206 and the holder 208 and further showing a front edge 243 of the circuit board 207.
Additionally, a High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,865,646, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such a High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle is shown in FIGS. 18-20. FIG. 18 is a perspective view of a High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 244. FIG. 19 is a front view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 244. FIG. 20 is a side view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 244. The receptacle 244 includes a insulator 245, a rear wall 246, a plurality of conductive contact terminals 247, a pair of upper guide members 248, a peg 249, a shield 250, a top wall 251, side wall 252, through hole tails 253, side wall 254, a rear wall 255, tabs 256, a latch 257, a chamber 258, a bottom wall 259, another bottom wall 260, a top flange 261, a latch receiving slot 262, a latching shoulder 263, another latching shoulder 264, a top contact member 265, a compliant contact member 266, another compliant contact member 267, another contact 268, a side flange 269, another side flange 270, fingers 271, fingers 272, side contact fingers 273, another flange portion 274, another flange portion 275, contact fingers 276, a bottom contact member 277, through hole tails 278, tails 279, more side contact fingers 280, an insertion axis A1, a front zone B1, and a rear zone C1.
Furthermore, the Small Form Factor Committee has published the xe2x80x9cSFF-8420 Specification for HSSDC-1 Shielded Connections, Rev 7.1, non-final draft, Nov. 10, 1998,xe2x80x9d which sets forth certain requirements of a High Speed Serial Data Connector and a High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle. Drawings of both the HSSDC connector and the receptacle are shown in FIGS. 21-36. FIGS. 21-24 correspond to FIGS. 3-6 of the SFF-8420 specification. FIGS. 25-27 correspond to FIG. 7 of the SFF-8420 specification. FIGS. 28-30 correspond to FIG. 8 of the SFF-8420 specification. FIGS. 31-33 correspond to FIG. 11 of the SFF-8420 specification. FIGS. 34-36 correspond to FIG. 12 of the SFF-8420 specification. FIG. 21 is a perspective view of mating sides of one version of a High Speed Serial Data Connector 281 and receptacle 282. FIG. 22 is a perspective view of mating sides of another version of a High Speed Serial Data Connectors 284, 284 and receptacle 285. In FIG. 22 two different views of the connector 284 are shown for reasons of clarity. FIG. 23 is a perspective view of a right angle surface mounted High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 287 mounted to a printed circuit board 286. FIG. 24 is a perspective view of a straddle mount High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 288. FIG. 25 is a top view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 287 of FIG. 23. FIG. 26 is a front view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 287 of FIG. 23. FIG. 27 is a side view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 287 of FIG. 23. FIG. 28 is a top view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 288 of FIG. 24. FIG. 29 is a front view of the High Speed Serial Data connector receptacle 288 of FIG. 24. FIG. 30 is a side view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle 288 of FIG. 24. FIG. 31 is a top view of the one version of the High Speed Serial Data Connector 281 of FIG. 21. FIG. 32 is a front view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector 281 of FIG. 21. FIG. 33 is a side view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector 281 of FIG. 21. FIG. 34 is a top view of the second version of the High Speed Serial Data Connector 284 of FIG. 22. FIG. 35 is a side view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector 284 of FIG. 22. FIG. 36 is a bo ttom view of the High Speed Serial Data Connector 284 of FIG. 22. The dimensions shown in FIGS. 26-35 are expressed in units of millimeters.
Finally, an LC connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,634, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such an LC connector is shown in FIGS. 37-38. LC connectors are not Fibre Channel approved connectors. FIG. 37 is a rear, top and left-side perspective view of an LC optical fiber connector 293. FIG. 38 is a front, top right-side perspective view of the LC optical fiber connector 293. The LC optical fiber connector 293 includes a bend limiting strain relief boot 294, a spring latch 295, a shoulder 296, a vertical surface 297, a tingemail groove 298, a tabhead 299, a living hinge 300, a tab 301, a central axis 302, an optical cable 303, a housing 304, a ferrule 305, an end face 306, an opening 307, and a cover 308. The ferrule 305 having a diameter of 1.25 mm. Other standards such as the draft of the xe2x80x9cFiber Optic Connector Intermateability Standard, FOCIS 10, (TIA/EIA-604-10),xe2x80x9d published by the Telecommunications Industry Association/Electronics Industry Association (TIA/EIA), further define simplex and duplex connector plugs and adapters so as to ensure that these components mechanically intermate. FIG. 39 is an end view of a typical simplex LC receptacle 309 and FIG. 40 is a cross-sectional side view of the simplex LC receptacle 309 of FIG. 39, and FIG. 41 is a listing, in tabular form, of dimensions associated with the alphabetic designators shown in FIG. 40, where the dimensions are provided in millimeters.
It is an object of the invention to provide an optical transceiver module which is pluggable.
It is another object of the invention is to provide an optical transceiver module which converts optical signals into electrical signals and transfers such data through a copper cable link style connector into a copper cable link connector receptacle of a node, and where the optical transceiver module accepts electrical signals from the copper cable link connector receptacle of the host device through the copper cable link style connector and then converts such signals into optical signals.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a pluggable optical transceiver module that enables copper cable connector receptacle based nodes to be used with fiber optic links.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pluggable optical transceiver module which is pluggable into a High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle of a host device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pluggable optical transceiver module which has a High Speed Serial Data Connector.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a pluggable optical transceiver module into which an LC-style fiber optic connector is mateable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pluggable optical transceiver module which is inexpensive to produce.
It is still further another object of the invention to provide a pluggable optical transceiver module which is reliable.
In one form of the invention the pluggable optical transceiver module includes two optoelectronic devices, and a High Speed Serial Data Connector connected to the two optoelectronic devices. One of the two optoelectronic devices being a receiver, and the second of the two optoelectronic devices being a transmitter.
In yet another form of the invention, the pluggable optical transceiver module includes a housing, a printed circuit board, two optoelectronic devices connected to the printed circuit board, a High Speed Serial Data Connector connected to the printed circuit board and electrically connected to the two optoelectronic devices, wherein the two optoelectronic devices and the printed circuit board are mounted within the housing.
In still yet another form of the invention, the pluggable optical transceiver module includes a housing, a printed circuit board, two optoelectronic devices connected to the printed circuit board, a connector connected to the printed circuit board and electrically connected to the two optoelectronic devices, wherein the two optoelectronic devices and the printed circuit board are mounted within the housing. Furthermore, a first of the two optoelectronic devices is a transmitter, and a second of the two optoelectronic devices is a receiver. Additionally, the a connector is configured so as to be pluggable with a High Speed Serial Data Connector receptacle of a host device.
Thus, the invention achieves the objectives set forth above. The invention provides an optoelectronic transceiver module which includes a High Speed Serial Data Connector that is pluggable. Thus, nodes or host devices which have link receptacles that are configured to receive copper cable connector links can now be used with fiber optic connector links due to the pluggability and adaptability of the optoelectronic transceiver module. Furthermore, the system is reliable and is low in cost to produce.